


Spring Garden

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cloud Watching, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Blake is emotionally exhausted after throwing Adam out of her life.  Yang helps.





	Spring Garden

_ “Let go of me, I don’t want to fucking see you again!”_

The words circle around and around in Blake’s mind.Despite the fact they were uttered hours ago, she can’t stop thinking about them.She doesn’t regret them—clenching her fists and finally _yelling_ them.A heavy weight presses down on her chest regardless.

There was a time when Blake felt as though anything she said was wrong.In need of correcting.Usually by Adam.She didn’t realize how controlling that was.How _small_ that made her feel.

Blake doesn’t want to be told how to think.How to feel.Especially not how to act.Yet, without that guidance, she feels directionless.Adrift.Like the clouds in the sky floating by.Without purpose or destination.Fluff without substance.She let someone else define her for so long, can she truly say she knows how to define herself?

She hates that question, that realization.It should never have been a thing in a first place.She should have never _let_ it be a thing.

Blake sighs.She inhales deeply, and then exhales slowly.Coming out here, lying on her back in the soft grass between flower patches, is supposed to make her feel better.But, honestly?It doesn’t make her feel much different than how she felt inside.

Blake just feels tired.

“Hey.”Yang sits down beside her.She puts her hand down where Blake can easily take hold of it, but doesn’t initiate that contact herself.That’s always been something Blake has liked about her.Yang doesn’t assume.She doesn’t believe she’s always right or what Blake wants is exactly what she wants.Yang is always _there_, with a smile or a hug, but not in a bad way or an overbearing, controlling way.

She’s there in a supportive way, strong and soft at the same time.Like the sun currently hiding behind the clouds, fiery and blinding, but also capable of casting warm, reassuring daylight.

Blake turns her head.“Hey,” she replies back.She places her hand overtop Yang’s and laces their fingers together.

“You holding up okay?”Yang asks.“That couldn’t have been easy earlier.Telling him off like that.I mean, it was good.I’m glad you did.”She lies on her back, so they can be face to face.“I just.I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I think so.”Blake looks back up at the clouds.“Or, I will be.”She blows a raspberry.“I don’t know.Right now, everything feels so…” she trails off, shrugs.

“It’s okay not to be okay,” Yang says.“To need time.Just know.”She pauses.“That I’ll always be here for you.Whatever you need.I’m not going anywhere.”

“I appreciate that.”Blake smiles.“I’m not going anywhere either.”

They stay together, and watch the clouds.At first, quietly.Then, Yang points out one that looks like a duck, a pony, a cute doggo.Blake laughs.She scoots herself closer to Yang, rests against her head against her shoulder.

Maybe the clouds are directionless, but they are still _there_.Still moving to wherever their destination may be.Considering the pace they travel at, it will probably take them a while to get there, but that doesn’t mean they won’t, in fact, eventually get there.And, Blake realizes, they are never alone.Just like she’s never alone anymore.


End file.
